Until now, such manual locking has been effected by an operative on site. The distance between the strut of the gear and the control for raising the gear is such that this intervention usually takes place in the gear bay. To allow the operative to reach the hook, it is necessary to provide a series of tools such as a safety harness, a reel of line to be fixed to the harness, and an anchorage in the bay for anchoring the reel. Once anchored, the line is pulled out from the reel to recover the clip and attach it to the safety harness worn by the operative, who can then climb onto the landing gear and pull himself up into the landing gear bay.
This operation entails safety risks, mobilizes two operatives and necessitates the assembly of a large number of elements, which also takes time and increases the risk of assembly errors.